Out-of-State
Troy = | |Flavor = Infinite lives! |Theme = [https://youtu.be/1UlRIbpYTwk David Guetta - Titanium] |Height = 6' |Weight = 156 |HairColor = Light Brown |EyeColor = Blue |Month = June |Day = 12th |Year = 1976 |CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Oro City, Colorado |Nationality = American |Role = Main Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = None |Elements 1 = |Elements 2 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Troy has the ability to see if a person is "Touched", or if they will become "touched" in the near future. It also allows him to tell when someone who is "Touched" needs help with something supernatural-oriented. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology |Power Effect 2 = Troy is completely immortal. Though he can feel pain, be injured, blessed, cursed, etc. all of these are temporary, lasting about ten to twenty seconds. If Troy loses a limb, organ, or suffers catastrophic tissue damage, if it is not rejoined a new one will grow in its place within ten seconds and the old limb will slowly wither to dust over the course of an hour. Effects that completely obliterate him, such as , simply do nothing to him at all. Effects that have a source which would normally maintain an effect permanently will have that effect greatly diminished, and the power needed to maintain it will grow exponentially the longer it is maintained. Outside of his immortality he isn't superhuman, and gets tired from exertion, needing rest and sleep typical of a young man of his height and build. He also suffers from hunger pains if he doesn't eat, despite not needing food to survive, and a lack of oxygen will cause him to pass out, though his first breath will immediately waken him.}} }} |-| Rava = | |ProfilePic = RavaXephon.png |CharacterName = Joshua "Rava" Wesson |Image = nemodesert |Sigil = |Flavor = Each of us dying slowly, in the prison of our minds. |Height = 5'9" |Weight = 104 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/5NID8mKimVk Starset - Monster] |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Deep Blue |Month = August |Day = 3rd |Year = 1984 |CurrentAge = 15 |Birthplace = Jupiter, Florida |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Valley of the Gods, Utah}} |Power Color 2 = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Curse |Power Effect 1 = Rava fires a bolt of energy that anyone hit with , which tears a shard of the soul out every 15 seconds for 60 seconds. Rava can also channel the curse in the form of a beam of energy. Every 2 seconds this beam immediately tears out 1 . |Power_Notes_1 = Whenever a is torn from a target, that target feels a twinge of momentary pain. Power is level 2+ . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic |Elements 2 = + |Power Effect 2 = Rava can release a ring of power that expands outwards from him at up to 25 yards away, which deals heavy damage ( ), knocks back all biological enemies in range, and instantly tears out a . Rava can also empower this with any , , or ability, inflicting this onto everyone hit. |Power_Notes_2 = Costs 8 . Empowering with another power adds its cost to this. Power is Level 2+ |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Elements 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Increases the level of Rava's other powers by 1, and allows him to roll specifically for skills whenever he rolls for a power. |Power_Notes_3 = Power is Level 1. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = |Elements 4 = |Power Effect 4 = Rava can summon black carnivorous plants that bloom with beautiful red flowers. These brambles can appear at up to 5 feet in height and 5 feet wide. Rava can also command them to burrow below the earth to appear as harmless flowers. If an enemy crosses over a burrowed bramble patch it will burst forth and entangle them in its thorny vines. Any that the brambles drink causes them to grow in size and strength. |Power_Notes_4 = These vines last until destroyed or unsummoned. |Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = |Elements 5 = + |Power Effect 5 = Rava can summon to roughly 25-to-30 yards away from the target, after which they will travel towards it at 25mph, moving up to 60 yards. If it misses it will turn around and travel back to seek them out a second time in the same way, before vanishing. Summoned are up to 20 feet in height and 8 feet across. If any part of the Dust Devil touches someone, they will be pulled inside and will be magically suffocated for 10 seconds, before being thrown away. If they don't close their eyes immediately upon being pulled in, they will also be blinded by painful dust. |Power_Notes_5 = are from the hellish lands of Typhon. |Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = |Elements 6 = + + |Power Effect 6 = Each time Rava attempts to summon , roll a 3-sided die. For each time he has attempted to use this power today, add 1 to the resulting roll: :*1: The flames are bolstered to , and all of its abilities are also manifest as , causing them to leave pools of liquid flame on impact. :*2: costs of are reduced by 1. :*3: No additional effects. :*4: You can only use 3 abilities before the flame is burned out and must be summoned again. :*5: One of halves possesses you for an hour. :*6: One of halves fully possesses you. While possessed he has the capacity to use any powers on this list at levels well beyond their maximum. While the is summoned, Rava gains the ability to use it perform various powers: : - Rava can mentally manipulate open flames and can empower them to cause them to grow or spread. : - Charge up the for a moment to create a ball of . This can be thrown, with the distance depending on Rava's throwing arm strength. Can be done repeatedly without tiring Rava. : - A devious spell that conjures a semi-living flame that appears to the left or right of the intended target, just outside their field of view. This streaks towards the target in a straight line before dissipating. |Power_Notes_5 = Rava can keep the out indefinitely to avoid the rolling for it repeatedly, however it must be held in one of his hands at all times.}} |Notes Content = *Both of Rava's parents died a few months after he was born, and he was left to be raised in foster care and orphanages during his childhood. At six years old he was diagnosed with early onset lung carcinoma (cancer), which he was treated for, only for it to induce leukemia several years later. By the time Nemo found him, Rava was so sickly that he could hardly move from his bed. *In the current timeline, Rava made a deal with Nemo. Rava would help Nemo in any way Nemo wanted, and Nemo would make him healthy and powerful again like he was in the timeline. **Rava picked out his new body himself, choosing it from a long list of recently deceased that Nemo provided him. The primary reason he chose the body was because he wanted to be taller. *Rava's request was soon answered when Lucas asked Nemo to exorcise from him. Once exorcised, Nemo used a powerful spell to permanently separate both halves of , effectively turning them into two separate demons. He then created a new body for Rava and bound half to the young boy, using the same ritual that Luana used to bind him to Lucas previously. As part of Rava's pact with , Rava gained several new powers and was healed of his afflictions. *He now lives with Nemo and generally assists him. *Much of Rava's knowledge of demonology in the has been lost, because the majority of it wasn't his memory, but Nemo's. Despite this, he seems to have an affinity for it and has proven to be a quick study with his newfound powers. *He took on the name Rava again, because he thinks it cooler than "Josh". Because he's no longer a demon, the name Ravask has no power over him. *When trying to rid himself of his , he got a , resulting in him becoming fully possessed by . By exploiting Troy's immortality, amassed a great deal of very quickly. While under this possessed, Rava single-handedly destroyed Nemo's home, forcing him to rebuild it. **It took the combined effort of Nemo, Coty, Troy, and The Prince to subdue and exorcise him from Rava. *Due to his sickly childhood, the numerous traumatic things that were done to him by Nemo and Yuri, and the resulting possession, Rava has developed a particularly nihilistic outlook, and tends to think little of morality. In addition, though he's a team player, he regards the other members of Nemo's group with very little respect and doesn't seem to care much for their well-being. **Despite his outlook, he seems to agree with Nemo and the Prince quite often when it comes to making hard choices, as they too lack a strong moral compass. *He is still haunted by "Gonna Take You For A Ride" to this day. * ---- *Face claim: Levi Miller (Old body was Gerran Howell)}}}} |-|Rachel = | |ProfilePic = RachelProfile.png |CharacterName = Rachel Black |Theme = |Image = vegas |Sigil = |Flavor = She'll beat the shit outta you. |Height = 6'3" |Weight = 192 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Brown |Month = March|Day = 12th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 25 |Birthplace = Las Vegas, Nevada |Nationality = American |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Witch |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Rachel is an extremely rare type of witch, who has an affinity for using her magic to bolster her physical strength, stamina, and durability.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Rachel is capable of manipulating magic, she generally uses this to cause shockwaves and other stunning and disruptive feats in combat.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Rachel is capable of performing and casting various occult and witch-oriented spells and rituals. Unlike other witches, she's not particularly good at these things, save for .}} |Notes Content = *Rachel is very good at her job. Yuri and Odie were two of the only people that ever escaped her. *She can bench nearly 400lbs. *Kasima has put a particularly powerful enchantment on Rachel, which hides the nature of her powers, and the powers of those she's fighting, from non-Touched individuals, allowing her to hunt down and arrest people in broad daylight and in public, without worry. *She's Kasima's great-grand-daughter.}}}} |-|Kasima = | |ProfilePic = KasimaProfile.png |CharacterName = Kasima Black |Image = vegas |Theme = |Sigil = |Flavor = "Stay the hell out of my state."|Height = 5'4"|Weight = 112|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Grey|Month = July|Day = 26th|Year = 1876|CurrentAge = 121|Birthplace = Jacobstown, New Jersey|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = A spell that Kasima created, it keeps people from "duping" money while within the state of Nevada, and also dispels, de-conjures, or unsummons counterfeit money and other valuables.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Ward|Power Effect 2 = A spell that's been cast on all of Nevada's borders. It alerts the Las Vegas Witch Council when someone on the Blacklist enters the state, and tells them exactly where they are at all times. The Blacklist also alerts them to the presence of that enter Las Vegas.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Kasima is capable of performing and casting various occult and witch-oriented spells and rituals. She's particularly adept at magic.}} |Notes Content = *She's very fair, and even lenient, to younger people in their teens. *She generally dislikes supernatural culture outside of Nevada. She views the practices of "Princes" and "Barons" as archaic. This is despite the fact that she's generally considered the "Baroness of Las Vegas" by outside groups. A title she doesn't care for and never uses. *She regularly puts other supernatural members of authority on her Blacklist. **Prince Edward Totenkopf has apparently been placed on the list several times, and before his death he earned a permanent spot on it. **Natalya Nadrageel is also on the list, however her unique nature allows her to slip in and out of Nevada without being noticed, as Kasima doesn't know what Natalya really is. **Virtually all of the Carmondies are on the Blacklist. Nevada is likely the only place where one can seek sanctuary from them. *Kasima was one of the people that founded Las Vegas. She uses a glamour spell to make herself look old.}}}} |-|Karl = |Flavor = Object hunter and curator.|Height = 5'7"|Weight = 160|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Grey|Month = August|Day = 12th|Year = 1946|CurrentAge = 51|Birthplace = Baton Rouge, Louisiana|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Amelie = | |ProfilePic = AmelieProfile.png |CharacterName = "Mama" Amelie La Vue |Theme = |Sigil = |Flavor = And what did I say would happen? Exactly what just happened...|Height = 5'1"|Weight = 214|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = September|Day = 4th|Year = 1956|CurrentAge = 40|Birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Mama Amelie is an accomplished . She's able to use a medium to see into the distant past, present, or near-future. Her future-sight is very vague, and the dates she gives can be a little off, however she is still usually correct in what she sees, just not exactly when it happens.}} |Notes Content = *She works with a man named "Reverend Zombie". He's a fraud, but she's the real deal. *Her parents named her Amelie (Am-a-lie) for the cruel irony that gifts run in their family. *She's kind-hearted, but also a bit too confident in her powers, causing her to seem arrogant. **Yuri could get his money back if he really wanted to, as Mama Amelie missed the date on his prediction. *Each of the characters should do well to remember her advice. **Lucas was told to "expect anything" and try to be aware of the moment. **Yuri was informed of the deal The Elder gave him, with Mama telling him not to take it under any circumstances. **Ricky was told to keep his friends as close as he possibly can, as he'll need them for what's ahead. **Odie was told to keep Brendan safe from outside influence and watch out for people who wish to harm him or take control of him.}}}} |-|Yona = | |Image = nemodesert |ProfilePic = YonaProfile.png |CharacterName = Yona Desert-Sky |Sigil = |Flavor = ... |Theme = |Height = 5'1" |Weight = 145 |HairColor = Black & Grey |EyeColor = Brown |Month = July |Day = 20th |Year = 1935 |CurrentAge = 65 |Birthplace = Salt River Reservation, Arizona |Nationality = Native American |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Yona was born with a shamanistic gift that allows her to speak and converse with spirits. Generally , but she can also see and interact with and . |Power_Notes_1 = }} |Notes Content = ---- *Face claim: Tantoo Cardinal}}}} Category:Supporting Characters